Just The Girl
by zchynard
Summary: Cold and Empty Hermione in Slytherin. But Harry had the chance to see the real her before. Will he ever see the warm, little girl he met on their first day in Hogwarts again? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: yipee! new story. read and review. :D support guys.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.

* * *

**Just The Girl**

I heard the cold and heartless laugh that haunted me at night.

I turned around a corner on my way to the great hall and saw her pointing her wand to a third year Slytherin who seemed to have been jinx with jelly-legs.

"What are you doing?" I asked her sternly.

"Oooh. Potter." She said sarcastically. "You know what? I think it's none of your business so bugger off."

"You're a prefect just as I am. Stop it right this moment, Granger." I raised my wand and performed the counter spell.

The kid might have been a Slytherin and a bully but he is still a kid and he was on the verge of crying. As a prefect, I can't let Granger's light torture continue. He ran as fast as he can away from us as soon as the jinx was removed.

I saw her moved towards me. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt the deadly stare she was giving me. She stopped mere inches away from me and despite the fact that I'm taller and bigger than her, she still somehow intimidated me. I felt her wand poking my ribs sharply.

"Watch it, Potter. The next time you mess up with me and what I'm doing, I'll make sure that you'll regret it for the rest of your life which wouldn't be that long." I stared at her brown orbs and saw the usual emptiness with just a small glint of anger.

No matter how angry she is, her eyes don't show it. Her eyes can't show any emotion of hers if she even has one. She's like a dead and empty shell.

"Aguamenti." The next thing I knew was that she was showering me with water and I got soaked in no time. It shocked me that I wasn't able to react fast. She also whispered something but my ears didn't catch it.

"Take heed of my warning, Potter. I'm not one to give empty threats." She walked away and I could only stare at her retreating figure.

I wonder how a beautiful woman like her could be so cold and cruel.

I remember the first day I saw her outside the great hall when we were waiting for Professor McGonagall to let us in and let us be sorted to our houses.

"_Hello. I'm Harry. What's your name?" I asked trying to be friendly with the bushy, brown haired girl standing beside me._

_She turned to face me completely. I felt my heart beat faster. Wow. She's cute. She smiled at me with a warm smile._

"_I'm Hermione Granger." As warm as her smile was, I can't believe how emotionless she sounded. Still, I smiled back._

"_Nice to meet you, Hermione."_

"_Nice to meet you too, Harry."She smiled again and I saw a glint of happiness passed through her eyes._

That was the last time I saw her warm smile or that her eyes shone.

Malfoy distracted me and McGonagall arrived and told us to go inside. I had hoped then that we would be sorted in the same house. I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to know why she sounded so cold or why her eyes were empty of emotion. She got sorted in Slytherin and I somehow knew that it would be hard to achieve what I want.

I saw her sat down beside Malfoy that time and like a real Slytherin, she had that boastful smirk on her face most of the time. I didn't really like it.

Since then, there was no hope for us to continue the forming friendship between us. She started hanging around with Malfoy and his cronies and she was even part of bullying other students. She drifted deeper and deeper to their side and the time came when we had to fight each other. It wasn't a physical fight. I didn't want to hurt her or anything. It was verbal and emotional. Being the brightest witch of our age, she was able to hurt me more than I could ever hurt her. If I'll even try to hurt and if she will even be able to feel anything.

She's like a robot. She associated, laugh that cold laugh, study, and everything that a normal person usually does and yet, there was no life in whatever she did. She remained to be an empty shell. But deep inside me, I have this feeling that the little girl with a warm smile that I met five years ago is just hiding in the deepest part of herself. I want to see that girl again.

I realized that I was standing in the middle of the corridor for some time already and that I'm about to miss dinner. I tried to dry myself off using the drying spell but it didn't worked. Hell! That was what she was whispering earlier! She made sure I won't be able to dry myself with magic. Hmmp!

"Damn you, Granger." I said as I walked towards the direction of the Gryffindor tower knowing that I won't be able to have dinner. Thanks a lot to her. Damn.

…xoxo….

I woke up earlier than usual and went down to the great hall to eat breakfast. My stomach was grumbling already because I did miss my dinner last night. I sighed remembering the events last night.

As I entered the great hall, my eyes automatically scanned the Slytherin table and saw her slowly eating her food. She raised her eyes and met mine. There was only emptiness and she went back to eating her food. I went to my own seat to get some food down to my stomach and decided to think about her later.

I was already on my third helpings when the door opened loudly. Pansy Parkinson entered the great hall and I rolled my eyes. What's with the entrance? I shrugged it off and decided to mind my food again but she suddenly shouted.

"Granger!" The Slytherin witch yelled. She stormed off towards Hermione who only raised her brows and looked at Malfoy who was sitting beside her. When did he get there? My brows furrowed.

"What the hell are you doing?" She pound her fist on the table.

"Pansy, what's the meaning of this?" Malfoy drawled.

I looked around the great hall and saw that there weren't any staff member at the moment and there are only few students. Like me, they were all watching the scene.

"Shut up, Draco. You know as well as I do what I'm talking about!" Parkinson snapped at Malfoy.

"You're attacking your own housemate!" She hissed. I leaned forward to get a better view.

I'm pretty sure that she was talking about that third year Slytherin from last night.

"What's that, Parkinson?" Hermione asked emotionless and I'm sure she would have sounded innocent if she has that missing emotion for the past five years.

"You attacked a Slytherin! And for what? Because he was playing pranks on a mudblood? What are you? A mudblood lover? Supporter? Savior?" Parkinson shouted.

I saw students cringed when she kept on saying 'mudblood'.

"That boy was acting as if he could do anything he wants. I only wanted to show him whom he should fear and besides, I didn't harm him that much." Hermione said nonchalantly.

"I think she did the right thing, Pansy, so calm down." Malfoy told Parkinson but once again she snapped at him.

"Stop siding with her, Draco! She's only using you for goodness' sake!" I saw Malfoy's eyes narrowed and my curiosity rose higher than ever.

"Admit it, Draco. She used you." She said pointing her finger at Hermione. "She used your status to gain respect and make her own name. And now that she's feared, she doesn't need you anymore." Parkinson stated viciously.

"I lost my appetite." Hermione stood up and tried to walk away but Parkinson held her wrist.

Hermione looked at the other girl's hand holding her wrist with a more blank expression if that was even possible and Parkinson let go of her as if she was burnt.

"I'm right, aren't I, Granger?" Parkinson drawled.

"You are." She said and started walking away.

I watched Malfoy's face turned red with anger and he stood up to follow her. I didn't like the way he looked so I stood up to follow them too. I saw Malfoy on the right corridor turning around the corner. I sprinted to follow him. I slowed down as I heard their voices.

"What's wrong with you, Hermione? You're not like that before." Malfoy hissed.

"Don't you get it, Draco? I used you just like what Pansy said." I heard her say with that cold tone.

I walked nearer and nearer noiselessly and leaned on the wall and peek to see them. I saw Malfoy holding her wrist on the middle of the corridor.

"What did you say?" I saw his hand tightening on her wrist but she didn't looked like she got hurt.

"I used you."

"Damn you, Hermione. I'm tired of sticking up with this attitude of yours. I've reached my limit. I've been trying to get you for a year already and now you're telling me that you used me! You'll pay for this!" I saw Malfoy pushed her to the wall and kissed her hard.

I felt anger consume me and I took my wand out and stupefied him. It seems that it wasn't only me. Malfoy flew a few feet backwards and hit the wall. Hermione also casted a spell on him the same time I did.

She looked at me but ignored me as he went near Malfoy. She bent and raised his head with her hand in a not so gentle way. He looked at her with fear.

"Keep your hands off me, Malfoy. I hate being forced and you should know that by now. You'll suffer more than this if you try to pull another stunt, Malfoy, so be careful." She threatened and she let his head fall.

She looked at me once more before walking towards me and passing me without a word.

What the hell?

* * *

Zchynard: So what do you think? Review please! :D


	2. I think I'm

A/N: sorry for late update. it's my finals week. but once it's sembreak i promise faster updates! read and review!

Disclaimer. Not mine. Blah blah blah.

* * *

The bell rang ending Transfiguration. She walked past me and I can't help but follow her with my gaze.

"Hey, mate." Ron said to me. I turned to look at him. He was still fixing his things.

"I heard about the scene in the great hall earlier. That Granger, she's freaky." Ron said not looking at me.

I was glad he wasn't because if he did, he would have seen the deadly look I gave him.

"What?" I asked walking away knowing that he was following. I tried to sound uncaring.

"Even if there weren't much people at the hall, I'm sure she would have known that the whole school will still know about that scene." He said.

"What's the connection of that to being freaky?" I asked. He's not making sense.

"She told the whole school that she used Malfoy. That's fine with me, serves the git right but I think she's too full of herself. Who does she think she is? She might be smart but to be so blunt and proud of the evil thing she does, that's just so irritating." He said annoyed.

I was more annoyed at him, really. He doesn't know her. How can he judge her? I realized that I don't know her too and yet, I was protecting her and getting angry at my best friend because of her.

I sighed.

"What's the problem?" Ron asked and I just shook my head and Ron shrugged.

Ginny stormed in the great hall at lunch and sat beside me with a huff.

"That girl definitely gets on my nerve." Ginny said putting rice and chicken on her plate.

"Who?" I asked. I wonder who was the lucky girl that got under Ginny's skin and going to be facing hell soon. The youngest Weasley was known for her temper and her bat-boogey hex.

"Granger." She huffed. "Who does she think she is?"

"What happened?" I worried. What did Hermione do?

"She bumped me in the hallway and she just looked at me. She didn't even apologize! I swear I'd get back to her. I swear I will!" Ginny was murdering her piece of chicken and a lot of students were looking at us.

"Calm down, Gin. Don't let her get to you. She's probably crazy just like Bellatrix Lestrange so don't mind her." Ron said and grabbed a hotdog.

When he was about to bite the hotdog, it turned to a snake.

"Aaaarrgghh!" Ron yelled throwing the snake at the table and jumping backwards making him fall on his butt.

I readied my wand to kill the snake but it landed as a hotdog as if it didn't became a snake. I'm sure it did but I don't know what was happening.

We heard that laughter and we all saw Hermione walking past Ron. She did this but why?

Ginny stood up beside me and took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Is there something wrong?" Hermione said.

"You bitch! Stupefy!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione was fast to react and was able to cast a protego before the spell hit her.

"Petrificus Totalus." Hermione fired at Ginny and I caught Ginny falling, petrified.

Hermione walked towards us and looked Ginny in the eye. "If you have a problem with me, Weasley, and you want to fight, it's not a problem with me. Just that, let's make it a nice match. Not here, not now. Talk to me whenever you want and set the time and place and I'll be there."

She walked out of the great hall leaving all of us stunned. I was the first to recover and revived Ginny.

"I'll show her. I'll show her. I'll show her." Ginny kept on murmuring as she too went out of the great hall.

This is just bloody brilliant. What's happening? Things weren't like this before. It wasn't nice between her and us but it certainly wasn't this bad.

…xoxo….

Ginny had not approached Hermione yet. She was training herself and I even helped her sometimes. Hermione, on the other hand, was as calm as she always is but since that scene on the great hall, she started eating alone sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. No one ever dared to sit beside her.

As a sixth year prefect, I still have to do my rounds. It's a waste of time really. Perhaps if she was doing her rounds at the same time I am, everything will be more interesting. I walked and walked not really paying attention to things so it really shocked me when a student was sent flying backwards in front of me.

I rushed to see what was happening and when I looked at my left, I saw Hermione dueling two more seventh year Slytherin boys. I rushed to her aid and stupefied one of her opponents. The other one lost focused so he was easily hit by Hermione. The three boys lay on the floor unconscious.

I looked at Hermione and saw her looking at me but something caught my eye. I ran to her and held up her arm. I saw her flinch a little.

"You're wounded and bleeding." I whispered. Blood kept on trickling down to the floor.

"Let go of me." She said.

"No. I'll take you to the hospital wing." I held her other arm and tried to drag her with me.

"I said let go of me. I'm a witch. I can heal myself." She snatched back her arm forcefully and pointed her wand at her bleeding wound.

She did heal herself but there was a very visible scar left.

"Do you have dittany on your room?" I asked her softly.

"No."

"It would leave a scar if you don't put dittany on them soon."

"I know. And I don't care." She walked away but I stopped her.

"Granger." I called her.

"What is it, Potter? You're gonna tell on me? Do it. I don't care." She turned her back on me once again but I held her arm.

"Don't touch me." She stared me in the eyes probably trying to scare me off.

"What happened?" I asked wanting to know what was going on.

"None of your business." She spat.

"Stop being so stubborn!" I hissed. I didn't let go of her arm but instead dragged her to the way to the kitchen.

"I'll curse you if you don't let me go this instant, Potter." She threatened me.

"I don't care. We have to get dittany." I said.

I felt her stiffen and follow me. She didn't fight anymore. Curiously, I looked at her. She was staring at me with a very blank expression.

"Why do you care if it leaves me a scar?" she asked.

"It won't look good on you." She laughed loudly. A cold laugh of course.

"As if I could look any worse, Potter. I know what everyone thinks about me. I know that they think of me as the worst person here in Hogwarts, even worse than Malfoy."

I sighed. Not everyone. Not me. We arrived in front of the portrait with a bowl of fruits and I tickled the pear and it opened for us. I led us in.

House elves ran to us offering a lot of food and I looked at Hermione, she was looking at them with a blank expression.

"Dobby." I called and the house elf appeared beside me.

"Yes. Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is here." Dobby bowed down. I knelt in front of Dobby so I could be of eye level with him.

"Dobby, will you get me some dittany at the hospital wing please?" I asked him and the elf nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, Harry Potter, sir. Anything for Harry Potter, sir." Dobby bowed down once again and disapparated.

I led Hermione to a table and let her sit down. I sat down beside her.

"Do you want some food?" I asked and she looked at me.

"No. Aren't you going to tell Dumbledore about what you saw?" she asked.

"Not if you'll tell me what exactly happened." I offered her an apple.

She sighed and took it.

"It looks like Parkinson got some seventh year students on her side. I was doing my patrol when they appeared. We had a little chat before we dueled but that was it. Happy?" she said emotionlessly and I sighed and nodded.

"Is this the first time this happened?" I asked softly.

"Not really." To say that I was having conversation with her shocked me was an understatement.

I looked at her and she looked so tired. I guess even a strong witch like her gets tired too and this is her breaking point.

"Do you think I could spend the rest of the night here?" She asked.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not really up for whatever Parkinson has prepared for me when I go back to my dorm." She said and crossed her arms on the table and laid her head down. She yawned and closed her eyes.

This is the first time I saw this side of her. I think this is the first time she ever showed this side of her to someone. I watched her sleep and I can't help but appreciate the beauty in front of me.

She looked so peaceful. It was the face of that little girl I met before, so innocent, so warm. Her skin was white and I remember how soft it was when I was leading her here. Her eyes, if only there are feelings in them, would probably hypnotize every man in this castle. Her lips were pink and full and it looked so soft. I wonder how it would feel to kiss her.

I felt blood rushed to my cheeks. What the hell was I thinking?

Dobby appeared a moment later holding some dittany. I conjured up a pillow and lift her head up carefully to remove her arm and replaced it with a pillow. She must be so tired considering she didn't even wake. I placed dittany on her wounded arm and so the scar slowly starts to fade.

I conjured up a blanket and placed it around her. I don't want to change her position because I might wake her. I conjured up another pillow and laid my head on it facing her. I can't help but marvel at the feeling of sleeping with her as the last person I'll see.

After a few minutes of watching her with a smile, I felt sleep engulf me and I drifted off to a dream where Hermione was warm and cheerful. I think I'm….

In love with her…

* * *

Zchynard: what do you think? review please! thanks for the five people who had reviewed my first chap! please continue supporting. thanks lot! :D


	3. Lead the way

A/N: Here it is my dear readers. sorry for the late update. read and enjoy! review too! ^_^

Disclaimer: Yup. It's all mine. In my dreams.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

I can feel the pain in my back and I stretched as much as I can. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find a different surrounding than the usual red and gold covers of the dormitory. I looked around and realized that I was in the kitchen and it suddenly all went back to me.

I looked at my right and saw the blanket neatly folded and the pillow was placed on top of it. There was a note on the pillow. I took it and read it.

"Thank you." I read. That was it, a simple thank you with her sign Granger at the bottom.

I sighed. At least, she said thank you. I smiled at that and stood up. I rushed to the dormitory to freshen myself up and hopefully catch her at breakfast.

As I entered the great hall, my eyes surveyed the room and I was truly disappointed when I didn't saw her. I went to sit beside with Ron who, as usual, had his plate and mouth full with foods. I took a sandwich and ate it rather slowly. Every time someone entered the hall, I looked to see if it was her. Unfortunately, it's always not her.

"Who are you looking for, Harry?" Ron asked with his mouth full. Ugh.

"No one." I answered nonchalantly and he shrugged.

The door opened again and I looked hoping that it was her. I sighed when I saw that it was a rather beautiful red head and then, I smiled at her.

Ginny sat down beside me and greeted me good morning.

"You seemed cheerful today." I told Ginny. She smiled at me brightly.

I'm improving well with my training and sooner or later I'd be able to take her on." Ginny said. I sighed. I do that frequently now.

"You're still going through with it, then?"

"Of course. I have no reason not to." She said.

I turned to face her a little. "Gin, don't you think you should just let it go?" I asked her softly, hoping not to piss her off.

"What? Why should I do that?" Ginny said narrowing her eyes on me.

"Err… I just think that err… she's not really bothering us anymore, is she? I think it would be best if we just ignore her." I said meeting her eyes nervously. Not the bat-bogey hex please, I prayed.

"In case you forgot, Harry, she humiliated me. I can't forgive her for that." Her voice was rather poisonous, if you know what I mean. I know that I can't persuade her so I dropped it. For now.

As soon as I finished eating my sandwich and drinking a glass of pumpkin juice, I decided to go out and look for her. I have a bad feeling when I don't see her.

I kept on wandering and on the third floor, I saw students running towards me. I asked a third year Gryffindor.

"What's going on?" I asked calmly.

"Granger's fighting –" I didn't need to hear the rest of what the boy has to say. I rushed to where they were running away from.

I turned right and saw Hermione dueling Smith, the tall, dark and ugly seventh year Slytherin that Hermione was fighting last night, I also saw the other two but this time there were two more additional seventh year Slytherins.

"Reducto!" Smith said and my heart jumped out of my chest due to nervousness. In impulse, I casted a protego on Hermione and backed it up with stupefy.

Hermione and the other seventh years looked at me and I rushed to her side. Five against two, how great is that?

I casted protego on us and Hermione attacked or vice versa. Hermione and I were keeping up pretty well but still, we were outnumbered.

"Stupefy!" I casted it on Smith but he dodged it and it almost hit Professor McGonagall who was suddenly behind him. Shit.

"Stop this instance!" McGonagall bellowed and all of us cease fired.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed.

I looked at Hermione and saw her touching her neck. When she removed her hand, I saw that she had a deep cut. Shit. I panicked.

"Professor! Granger's wounded and bleeding." Professor McGonagall looked at me then at Hermione. I looked at Hermione too and saw her staring blankly at her hands.

"Support her, Potter. We will all continue this at the hospital wing." And she walked briskly ahead of us.

Hermione followed her and I followed them, staying alert in case the Slytherins behind us try to do anything funny.

As soon as we arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey rushed over to check over Hermione and I was able to release the breath I was holding.

Hermione was bleeding furiously all the way to the hospital wing and when I offered her my hanky to help stop the bleeding, she just ignored me.

"Would someone care to explain to me what that was all about?" McGonagall asked sternly.

I looked at the Slytherins including Hermione and they don't seem to be planning to answer her.

"Smith and his group attacked Granger, Professor." I said and she looked at me.

Smith shouted. "You don't know anything, Potter! You weren't there!"

"Then, would you tell me what happened, Smith?" McGonagall walked towards them and I saw all of them stiffened.

"It wasn't our fault Professor! It was Granger!" Smith said.

"Professor." Hermione whispered after Madam Pomfrey tended her. "Potter's right."

"They really did attack me. He knows because last night while I was doing my patrols, Smith and his group also attacked me. Potter was also doing his patrol and he saw us and helped me." She stated as if it was scripted but McGonagall knew it's just the way she is.

"Ten points from each of you including you Mr. Potter. And detention for all of you seventh years." McGonagall told us and led the seventh years outside.

She entered a moment later.

"Both of you are prefects and I expected much more than this. If this ever happen again, I might have to take your badges."

"Yes, Professor."

"We're sorry, Professor."

Hermione and I said at the same time. McGonagall just nodded her head off and told us to go to our classes if we're feeling alright and left.

Hermione stood up and head for the door. I followed her. When we were walking on the deserted corridors and heading for the dungeons for our potions, she started to talk.

"Once again, thank you." She said devoid of emotions but what do I expect? It's just the way she is.

"No problem." I said.

Silence took over for a few minutes before I had the courage to speak again.

"Will you be alright?" I asked her softly.

She stopped and turned to me. "What?"

"That's twice in twenty four hours. Will it be alright for you to go back to your dorm?" I looked at her worriedly.

She smirked and started walking again.

"It depends on your definition of 'alright'?"

I looked at her oddly. Huh? She looked at me and probably saw the confusion on my face.

"If you're asking if I'll survive then I'll be alright but if you're asking if there wouldn't be anything like that again then no, there would be and that's not alright, is it?"

"What's your plan?" I asked.

"You don't think the house elves will mind if I stay there for a few nights, do you?" she looked at me and I stared at her. What?

"You're planning to sleep in the kitchen?" my eyes grew big, shocked.

"Well, yeah. Until I find another secret place to stay." She turned right.

We're almost at our classroom. I looked at her and see her beautiful brown, curly hair, reaching her mid-back, following her sway. She is a beautiful woman with curves at the right place. I can't believe such a girl will sleep in the kitchen with the house elves. I remember the pain I felt when I woke up earlier. I can't let her go through that every morning, I have to help her.

"I got it!" I exclaimed. Bloody brilliant, I am. "Meet me after class." I said as I hurried off to open the door. I winked at her and went in. This is going to be lovely.

Potions was as dreadful as it usually is. I kept on looking at Hermione. Ron was completely oblivious beside me. I don't understand why time pass so slow when you really want it to pass fast and fast when you want it to stop. Hell.

The bell rang and I can't help but smile. I will see her after class and help her. Lovely.

"Granger, stay after class." Snape said and I had to stop packing my things to look at him and Hermione.

Hermione just nodded and sat down. I sigh. Snape is a git.

I went out the room but stayed just outside it.

"Harry, let's go." Ron said.

"Err… you can go first Ron. I forgot something inside. I'll follow." I lied.

"You sure?" Ron asked and I nodded. He shrugged and walked away.

I leaned on the wall and waited for about five minutes before Hermione appeared. She looked at me and I smiled a little. She ignored me and walked away.

"Hey!" I called her. "I know a place where you can stay."

She stopped. "Lead the way."

I smiled. I led us in secret passages that I learned through the Marauder's map but it seemed that she knew it as well as I do. I can't believe it. Did she explore the whole castle already?

"What did Snape want?" I asked as I looked at her. She continued walking.

"None of your business." I sighed. Even after everything, it is still none of my business. I guess it really isn't but I wanted to know.

When we arrived at the hall on the seventh floor, I stopped.

"Pace back and forth three times while thinking of the room you want to stay in." I told her.

She looked at me blankly.

"Are you playing with me, Potter?" she hissed.

"Just do it." I took a step back and watched her walk back and forth. Her eyes were empty as it usually is but this time she even looked bored.

She snapped her head to her right when the door to the room of requirements appeared. I took the handle and opened the door for her.

She looked at me then walked past me. I followed after her. I saw a room full of green and silver. Slytherin colors. I saw the bed with green and silver bed sheets. Two bookshelves full of books at another corner beside a fireplace, a little sofa and a small table. Simple but elegant. Just like her.

"What is this place?" She asked me as she went to the bookshelves.

I followed and took a sit at the sofa.

"The room of requirement. It provides you anything you need."

Silence followed as she scanned the bookshelves and checked the stuffs. She stood in front of me and spoke.

"Thank you, Potter." I met her eyes and smiled at her.

"It's nothing. But you can't spend most of your time here. Other people use this room too and they might get suspicious if they can't enter." She nodded.

I stood up to leave.

"I'll go down to the Great Hall. I might miss lunch. You should come too." I told her.

"I'll pass."

I nodded. As I was about to walk out through the door, she called me.

"Potter." I turned around and I saw her fidgeting with the hem of her blouse. That was the first time I saw her did that.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

I smiled at her as warmly as I could. "Because you're the second friend I had here in Hogwarts."

I turned my back on her and left.

It's true that she's the next person I met after Ron. But why am I doing this? Truth be told, I feel something for her. Something so deep that it cuts me and makes me bleed.

* * *

Zchynard: Sorry for the late update. Now, it is my break from Uni so I'll try to update as fast as I can. But I could only do that if you'll help me. You could give me lots of reviews so I'll be motivated! :D

Thanks for the reviews to the following readers!

thenewkait - thanks lot! you're my first reviewer and thank you very much for the continuous support! :D

pawsrule - thank you very much. and i did fine with my finals. :D thank you!

gwmclintock9 - changed my summary! thanks for the tip! thank you! thank you!

addiesclone - thanks much!

Weird-Chik2 - thanks much!

Harmony526 - glad you like it! thanks much!

asian book worm - aww. you guessed right! is it that obvious? thanks for the review! :D

JNottle - this is an AU story but yes, I think Harry would still be the best dueler or maybe Hermione is just as good as him. I'm not really giving it that much attention. thanks for the review!

HarryBellaHermione - thanks much!


	4. Chapter 4: If only

Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry! Sorry for the late update! forgive me! Read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 4: If Only...**

The days passed uneventful after that. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger continued with their life without talking to each other. Only Harry would look at Hermione once in a while.

The Hogmeade weekend was approaching. Harry wanted to know if Hermione would go as well. He just didn't know how.

It was lunch and the great hall was full. He was discreetly looking at Hermione who was sitting at the end of their table. He sighed. His name should be change to "Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Sighs". Sigh.

Ginny sat down beside him cheerfully.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Hey, Gin! What's up?"

"Hogsmeade trip. Let's go together." She smiled at him.

He looked at Hermione who was picking at her food. She looked so bored. Harry looked at her and noticed how beautiful she is even in her school robes. He looked at Ginny and noticed how beautiful she has become.

If only he fell for Ginny instead of Hermione. The beautiful, red hair that reached her mid-back, the beautiful blue orbs, the pink lips, Ginny Weasley was a beautiful woman. If only she's the one who captured Harry's heart then he wouldn't be suffering right now.

With one last glance at Hermione he faced Ginny.

"Sure, Gin, that would be great."

"Great! I better go, I don't wanna be late." She kissed Harry on the cheek and the Gryffindors around them looked at them.

Ginny walked with her cheeks red.

"What was that?" Ron who has been stuffing his mouth all this time reacted after a moment of shock.

"I don't know!" Harry felt people's gaze at him and he felt blood rushed to his cheek.

'_Geez, Gin. What was that?' _he thought.

Hermione who was also looking at Harry Potter through the corner of her eyes was shocked with what the red head did.

She was able to bend the fork she was holding. It wasn't her physical strength that bent it, it was her sudden burst of magic.

'_So that's how it is. Well done, Potter.'_ She thought.

--

The Hogsmeade trip arrived and Harry met with Ginny in front of the gates. She was wearing a red sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and rubber shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked really beautiful.

"Good morning." He greeted her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

Together, they walked to Hogsmeade.

"What's up the other day? Why did you do that?" Harry was really bothered by her actions. He needed to know.

"Nothing, really. Just wanna see the people's reaction." She said and laughed.

Harry shook his head.

"Really, Gin. Ron was biting my head off." He chuckled.

"Sorry. It's just that school's pretty boring. I needed something to distract me. " Ginny said.

"Distract you from what?"

She stopped and faced him. "I was thinking of not continuing the fight I had with Granger. I got your point last time." She smiled.

Harry can't help himself but smile. At least now, he didn't have to worry about Hermione and Ginny hurting each other. Wonderful.

"That's great, Gin." He beamed.

A few hours after, Ginny and Harry were sitting on the big rock near the Shrieking shack. They were just talking until Draco Malfoy showed up.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potter and Weasel. " He sneered.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry stood up and gripped his wand. He can still clearly remember the image of him kissing Hermione.

"Ooooh. Was I disturbing the two of you?" He snorted. "I actually expected you here with Granger, Potter. Not with Weasley."

"Why do you think Harry would be with a Slytherin, Malfoy?" Ginny said coldly.

"Didn't you know, Weasley? Potter and the Slytherin traitor had been spending more time lately. Didn't you hear about Smith's detention? It was because of the fight he had with Potter and Granger. Aren't they sweet?" Malfoy shot back at her. He was mocking her when he was really angry with Potter because he was hanging around with his girl.

Harry froze. Shoot. Ginny would get the wrong idea and kill him.

"Go away, Malfoy or I'll make you." Harry threatened.

"Scaaary." Draco faked a shiver. "Whatever, Potter. I really don't have time to mess with you anyway." He said and turned away to look for the beautiful Slytherin.

"You're spending time with Granger." Ginny hissed slowly.

Harry could literally feel the anger vibrating off her.

"No, Gin. I haven't. I was just on my patrol when I saw them fighting. I helped her. That's all." Harry explained.

"Is it the reason why you don't want me to fight her? You're actually protecting her! Damn you, Harry!" she shouted and stormed off.

"No. Wait! Ginny!" He tried to stop her but she was already running fast away from him.

"Oh shoot. I'm dead."

--

At dinner that night, Ginny sat as far as she can from Harry and everyone can sense that they had a fight.

"What did you do, mate? She's staring daggers." Ron whispered to him. Harry sighed.

He can't let things get out of hand. If Ginny talk about it, everyone might also get the wrong idea and get angry at him. Hell.

He conjured up a red rose and hid it behind his back and approached Ginny.

"Gin." He said.

"Go away before I hex you." She hissed.

"Please, Gin. I'm really sorry." He offered her the beautiful red rose and Ginny looked him straight in the eyes.

Ginny sighed. "I'll forgive you in one condition."

"What is it?" Harry asked enthusiastically thinking that he's finally off the hook.

"Kiss me."

Harry's eyes widened. The same as everyone who heard her.

"W-What?" He stammered.

"I said kiss me and I'll forgive you." She stated.

"But Gin -"

"Your choice, Harry." She looked at her food again and snobbed him.

It seems like the news travelled fast since everyone was looking at him. He looked at the Slytherin table in search of the beautiful brunette that he wanted to kiss.

He saw her looking at him with a blank expression. Her eyes steeled him to his place and he swallowed to clear the big lump in his throat.

Ginny on the other hand was watching none other than Draco Malfoy. She met him after her fight with Harry and they got into a heated argument. He told her that Harry didn't love her and that he was sorry for him.

Due to her stubbornness, she told him that Harry loved her when in reality, she knew that Harry treats her like a sister the same way she treats him like a brother. It's the reason why she told Harry to kiss her. She wanted to stuff it in Malfoy's face.

She was sorry for Harry but she has to save her face.

"If you're not going to do it then stay away from me." She told him.

Harry looked at Ginny and at Hermione then back to Ginny. Why? He wondered. But it's not the time to wonder, everyone was looking at him and he had to do something before the whole Gryffindor turn against him. He sighed.

He held Ginny's shoulder and made her face him. He had to do it. He will just explain everything to Hermione later even if he doesn't need to.

Slowly, he leaned towards her and their lips touched. Ginny raised her head a little to put some pressure on their kiss and withdraw moments later.

She smiled at Harry. "You're forgiven."

Harry smiled weakly and went straight out the great hall as he heard the cat calls. Shoot. What should he tell her?

Hermione stood up quietly and left the great hall.

"The hell with you, Potter. I'll kill you." She hissed.

--

Harry tried to talk to Hermione quite a few times but she ignored him and even said cruel words to him. He thought of visiting her in her room but knew that she'll be mad if he did so. The hell he had to pay.

Ginny talked to him and told him about her encounter with Malfoy and she did say she's sorry. He accepted her apology. There's nothing he can do anymore about the matter so he let it go.

Whatever he did, Hermione would always avoid. She would stare daggers at him and point her wand at him every time he tried to approach her.

"Stay away from me, Potter. Just because you helped me doesn't mean that we could be friends so back off." Was her cold reply the last time he tried to talk to her.

It was over, Harry knew. He could never be near her again even if he wanted to. Stupid him.

Days passed and the Christmas break arrived. The Weasleys were visiting Charlie in Romania and even invited Harry but he declined knowing that Hermione would stay in Hogwarts. He wasn't giving up the connection he made with her for a few days. Never.

The last dinner before students go to their home to spend their Christmas with their family, Ginny and Ron was still convincing Harry to join them.

Ron tapped his fingers on the table as his other hand was holding a barbecue. "Come on, mate. It would be fun." He said and took a bite.

The beautiful red head beside him backed Ron up. "Yeah, Harry. Besides, what are you going to do here?"

Harry Potter looked around to find a certain witch but to his dismay, he didn't saw her.

"Ron, Gin, no worries. I'll be fine and it's your family bonding." He said as he looked at Ron then at Ginny,

"But you are also family, Harry." Ginny told him.

Harry smiled at her. "Thanks, Gin. But I think I'd stay here."

Both the red heads sigh and when dinner was over, they both said their goodbyes to Harry.

Harry tried to search for Hermione after that but didn't find her.

Days passed and Christmas eve arrived. There were lots of foods and decoration inside the great hall and the few students who stayed celebrated with the professors. But Harry didn't saw Hermione there. He went back to his dorm as fast as he can and searched for her using the marauder's map. He found her little dot on the astronomy tower. Harry thought that maybe she wanted time for her own so he let her be and decided to just talk to her the next day and celebrate Christmas with her.

Harry woke up with presents at the foot of his bed. He decided to open it all later because he wanted to check on Hermione. He searched for her little dot and was shocked to find it on the same spot he saw it last night.

'_Did she spend her night there? All alone?'_ Harry asked himself. Worried, he ran as fast as he can to the astronomy tower.

When he arrived at the astronomy tower, he slowly and carefully opened the door. He saw Hermione sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and sobbing. Harry ran to her side and held her shoulders.

"Hermione! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Harry cried out with deep worry evident in his voice.

Hermione was shocked to see him and wiped her tears as fast as she could.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed as she slapped his hands off her shoulders.

"I-I was… was… worried about you." He whispered. "Why were you crying?"

He met her eyes and for a moment he thought he saw her features soften but he might as well have imagined it since Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at his chest.

"Stay away from me, Potter." She kept on pointing it at him as she stood up and walked backwards towards the door.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry stood up and grabbed her other hand.

The next thing he knew he was flying and he hit the wall. He felt like some of his ribs were broken due to the impact. He was groaning and holding his side as he sat up. Hermione remained there standing and watching him.

"I told you to stay away from me! Don't ever come near me again!" She shouted.

"Why were you crying?" he croaked.

Hermione looked at him. Brown eyes met green. Despite everything she did to him, he was still there. How can he be so stubborn?

"None of your business. Don't tell anyone about what you saw or I'll kill you for sure next time." She said coldly and turned her back on him.

"I'm worried about you!" Harry shouted what he whispered earlier. "I care about you!"

She stopped dead in her tracks.

"You shouldn't, Harry. You shouldn't." She whispered loud enough for him to hear.

She started walking away again until Harry spoke.

"Harry." He said and he smiled even if he was feeling pain.

He looked at her but she didn't look at him. He was staring at her back and smiling.

"You just called me Harry." He smiled even wider.

Hermione walked away again and ignored Harry's laughter. She didn't know what made her slip. Was it because she had hurt him more than she ever planned or wanted? That she broke his ribs? Or was it because he told her that he cares for her?

For the past five and a half years, she did not show him any kindness and yet he still cared. He was slowly breaking into her defense. The metal cage where she locked her heart safely is slowly melting. He was the boy who wanted to be friends with her years ago and now, he is the man who helps her. If only things were different. If only…

* * *

Zchynard: And there goes chapter 4 my dear readers! i still have a few chapters written but i don't remember where my story was going due to the long vacation from writing. i hope you support me until i figure what was my original plan. thanks.


End file.
